


Oooooo the girls are fightingggg

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: ASL, Arguments, Fighting, Partially mute Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Idk this barely even makes any sense but I wanted to write Masky signing during an argument so.Takes place immediately after they attempt to kill Alex.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Oooooo the girls are fightingggg

Tim leaned his back against a tree, the wetness of the bark seeping into his jacket, as he tried to catch his breath. The hooded man was in a similar state, though he was bent over, hands on his knees. 

Tim could feel his own hot breath against the plastic mask, he kicked his dry lips, dehydrated from the exposure of the woods and all the running they’d just done.

“ _ Why did you make us leave?”  _ Masky signed. He was still a little unsure how he knew these signs in the first place, he couldn’t remember learning them.

“ _ Would you have preferred the alternative?”  _ The man in the hood signed back.

“ _ We’ve been closer to death before. I almost had him, if you hadn’t made us leave he’d already be dead by now!” _

_ “Calm the hell down, we’ll get him another time.” _

_ “When?! I hate having to constantly look over my shoulder. He’s a gun wielding idiot, he broke my leg-“ _

_ “I’m well aware.”  _ He stopped for a second, Tim sighed in frustration, “ _ No need for the a-t-t-i-t-u-d-e,”  _ He signed it out letter by letter for emphasis. Tim’s blood boiled _. “Timothy.” _

The hooded man yelped in surprise when Tim grabbed the fabric of his hoodie and pushed him against a tree, his head banging painfully against it.

“ _ You son of a bitch, you know my name?” _

_ “Of course I do. I’ve been watching you a hell of a lot longer than you think. 144 Clearside lane. Sound familiar?” _

Tim’s whole body stiffened as his home address was signed out. Taking this as an advantage, the hooded man shoved tim back, flipping their positions, Tim struggled as the hooded man grabbed him by the throat with both hands.

“Don’t forget who is in control here. Or do you need a reminder?” 

Tim’s eyes went wide under the mask as the man spoke,  _ actually spoke.  _ He’d never heard his voice before and it sounded strangely familiar. 

“You’d still be lying crippled in the woods if it wasn’t for me. You could have died out there. I’ve saved your sorry ass more times than I can count, but I don’t  _ need _ you. I could drop you at any time. But you couldn’t drop me, could you? No. I’m all you’ve got and you know it, so do the smart thing...And back the fuck off.”

Tim was stunned for a while. He could hear the man’s sick smile as he spoke. 

How dare he. 

Tim is dependent,  _ tim _ , not him, not the man in the mask, the man in the mask didn’t need anyone, nevermind a smarmy, bossy loser in a hoodie.

Tim took a breath, then signed out slowly,

F-U-C-K 

Y-O-

Before he could finish, a fist was smashed against his jaw, his head whipped around from the force of it. Pain blossomed there and he grunted, bringing his hand up to wipe the blood away from his mouth.

His...Mouth...

Shit.

The one of the clasps of his mask had come undone, now hanging to the side of his face.

He felt something akin to mortification and looked at the hooded man with dark, angry, bloodshot eyes. And he could see the man step back a little. 

Coward. 

He pushed him, hard, and heard him fall onto the ground, but gave him no time to recover, kicking him in the side with force. The man folded over, coughing, but Tim was on him in an instant, straddling his hips, laying a few hard punches into the man’s hooded face before collecting himself. 

He wanted to punch him plenty more, but his knuckles ached and his skin was crawling with the need to cover his face back up. It felt a little like taking off a glove during the winter, pressing your palm against the snow. He needed protection.

He tried to fix his mask quickly, but the hooded man only needed a moment to gain the advantage again, flipping them. 

He pulled at Tim’s hair roughly before slamming his head down onto the forest floor, repeatedly, until spots appeared at the corner of his vision, and he was quite certain the hooded man was aiming to kill him.

He brought his leg up, managing to jam his heel into the hooded man’s ribs, making him wheeze and keel over beside Tim.

They both panted, exhausted, no more fight left in them.

“...No hard feelings?” The hooded man said, and spat blood onto the leaves next to him.

“....Go to hell.” The masked man responded, too tired to sign. His voice was rough from misuse.

“Same time tomorrow?”

“....Sure.” 

  
  
  



End file.
